D'Arcy Dixon
D'Aarcy Dixon is a female professional wrestler. She is seen working mostly for the Illinois wrestling promotion Resistance Pro where she became the Resistance Pro Women's Champion. Pro wrestling career WrestleForce (2012-2014) Debuting on July 8, Dixon faced and was defeated by Jayme Jameson at WrestleForce Meltdown in a Special Guest Referee singles match, refereed by Lodi. On October 28, Dixon won a Over The Top Rope Challenge against Jessie Kaye at WrestleForce Fall Brawl 3: All Or Nothing. She won her last match of 2012 on November 3 against Pandora at WrestleForce Proving Ground. On February 9, she would again lose to Jayme Jameson at WrestleForce Aggression. Dixon lost to Jessie Kaye on June 15 at WrestleForce Showdown In The Falls 2. This would be her last WrestleForce match of 2013. She returned on the April 13 edition of WrestleForce, defeating Amanda Rodriguez. She wrestled once more on May 4, losing to Lucy Mendez. United States Wrestling Organization (2012) Dixon wrestled her first and only USWO match on December 7, teaming with Miss Rachel to defeat Mary Kelly and Taryn Shay. Renegade Wrestling Alliance (2012-2013) On November 11, Dixon lost to Sassy Stephie at RWA Open Season 4. This loss was followed by a second defeat by Stephie on January 19, at RWA Uprising 5. Dixon avenged her losing streak to Stephie when she teamed with Sera Feeny defeat Riley Rage and Sassy Stephie on February 16, at RWA Fury 4. International Wrestling Cartel (2013) On April 14, Dixon lost to Silvie Silver at IWC Mountain State Madness 4. Anarchy Wrestling (2013) On the May 25 Anarchy TV taping, Dixon defeated Dementia D'Rose. Universal Independent Wrestling (2013) Dixon wrestled and won her only UIW match against Pandora on April 6. Organization Of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (2014) Dixon would lose her first OMEGA match on April 26, at OMEGA Chaos In Cameron, to Reby Sky. In a special referee match, officiated by Reby Sky, Dixon won against Mia Svensson at OMEGA Rumble In The Rapids on May 9. Premiere Wrestling Xperience (2014) On February 15, Dixon lost her first and only PWX match again Mia Yim at PWX Rise Of A Champion IX - Night 1. Resistance Pro Wrestling (2012-Present) Dixon made her RPW debut on November 30 at RPW Sad Wings Of Destiny where she won against ThunderKitty. At that same event, Dixon lost to Amazing Kong. On January 18, 2013, Dixon was part of a Fatal Four-Way Elimination match for the vacant RPW Women's Championship that was won by Amazing Kong, against Nikki St. John and ThunderKitty at RPW Stay Hungry. On March 29, at RPW Mane Attraction, Dixon challenged Amazing Kong for the Women's title, losing to Kong. Later at that same event, Dixon teamed with Nikki St. John, losing to Amazing Kong and Melanie Cruise. Undeterred in her title hunt, Dixon won her No. 1 Contender status against Nikki St. John at RPW Back For The Attack on April 28. She later that night teamed with St. John to defeat Crazy Mary Dobson and Thunderkitty. At RPW Lights Out, on May 24, Dixon defeated St. John to win the vacant RPW Women's Championship. On July 26, at RPW Stick It To Ya, Dixon successfully defended her title against Mickie Knuckles. On September 7, Dixon and ThunderKitty lost Mickie Knuckles and Nikki St. John at RPW Alive. At RPW Welcome To My Nightmare, on October 25, Dixon successfully defended her championship against Mary Dobson. She followed this with another successful defense on November 23, 2013 at RPW Caress Of Steel, against Mickie Knuckles. At the of the 2014 years, on January 24, at RPW Vulgar Display Of Power, Dixon continued her winning defenses with a victory over ThunderKitty. She then led her own team (Team Dixon) in a 10-person Captain Falls match, defeating Team Team Mickie (Camron Star, Devyn Nicole, Eryn, Lucy Mendez & Mickie Knuckles) at RPW The Battle Rages On on March 21. On April 25, at RPW Don't Tread Mickie Knuckles finally won the Women's title from Dixon. On July 25, at RPW The Mob Rules Dixon won a singles match against Angel Dust. Dixon went on to defeat Angel Dust and Lucy Mendez and Paloma Starr in fatal four-way match on August 24, at RPW The Real Thing. Women Superstars Uncensored (2014) On November 8, Dixon appeared at WSU Breaking Barriers III, losing to Mickie Knuckles in singles competition. Metro Pro Wrestling (2015) On June 6 at the MPW 5th Anniversary Show, Dixon wrestled and lost to Lucy Mendez. Girl Fight Wrestling / Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling (2015) In a joint promotional event by Girl Fight Wrestling and Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling, Dixon wrestled at SNPW Girl Fight III on July 7. She wrestled a singles match won by Leva Bates. Queens Of Combat (2016) On March 9, Dixon made her debut at Queens Of Combat 9, facing Taylor Made and Su Yung in a three-way match won by Made. On May 21 at Queens Of Combat 11, Dixon wrestled in a singles match won by Jessicka Havok. On that same date at Queens Of Combat 12, Dixon was defeated by Solo Darling. Elite Impact Wrestling (2016) On May 28, Dixon made her debut for Elite Impact Wrestling at EIW The Ladies Of ULW. She wrestled with Mickie Knuckles in a tag team match won by Amazing Maria & Hayley Shadows by disqualification. In wrestling :*'Finisher and signature moves :*''D'Arcy Valley Driver (DVD) :*''Air D'Arcy'' (Flying Elbow Drop) Championships and accomplishments *'Resistance Pro' :*Resistance Pro Women's Championship External links * D'Arcy Dixon's Profile on CAGEMATCH.net * D'Arcy Dixon on Facebook * D'Arcy Dixon on Twitter * Profile Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:California wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Rosebuds Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:Elite Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Renegade Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Resistance Pro current roster Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:Living people